Portable antenna systems are known, but can be particularly cumbersome to actually tote around. Such systems are typically packed in cases that are used for transportation and require an assembly of parts. In such situations, the case may be used as the base for the assembled antenna.
Such cases either have wheels or require a transport device such as a wheeled cart which may be pulled or pushed. However, such cases are not effective when the antenna system must be taken over rough terrain.
Another approach has been to carry the antenna system parts in a backpack to the desired destination and then assemble the parts at the destination location. Assembly and disassembly are time consuming processes and there is always the danger of missing or forgotten items.
It is desirable to have an antenna system that can be easily carried and at the same time quickly and easily deployed for use.